


Serendipity

by imafuckingoddess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, it's also cute?? idk lol, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafuckingoddess/pseuds/imafuckingoddess
Summary: Alpha!Jongin is dating beta!Baekhyun, but they're not mated since it's rare to find your mate. Baekhyun is best friends with omega!Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo has been abroad for the time that Jongin and Baekhyun has been dating. Kyungsoo comes back, and Baekhyun and he finally meet again. Later when Baekhyun gets back home, Jongin can smell Kyungsoo on Baekhyun, and he immediately realizes that the delicious omega scent is his destined mate, and his mate just met his boyfriend.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> the moment I saw this prompt I just had to get it because wolf au is just a guilty pleasure for me. I hope i did the prompt justice and everyone enjoys reading!~

It was possibly the laziest Sunday Jongin was spending. Sun was shining brightly, entering from the window and making him annoyed by reflecting from the TV screen. He was lying on the couch, his limbs sprawled on every inch of the furniture, not even bothering to bend his body to actually see what’s playing. His eyes were fluttering, struggling to stay open. Even though he woke up about two hours ago, he was sleepy again. He groaned and tried to get up to close the curtains. His body was stiff and aching because of the hunt last night. Just when he thought he found himself a satisfying dinner, a huge deer, Sehun jumped out of nowhere and killed his prey. Jongin wasn’t very reasonable when he was in his wolf form, thus the fighting commenced. In the end, they both admitted they were dumb and shared the deer, but that didn’t stop them from feeling the aftermath of the fight.

He picked up the remote that was thrown on the floor and turned off the TV without giving it a second glance. He glared at the sunlight determined to pierce through his eyelids and closed the curtains in a swift motion. Jongin definitely was not a morning person.

He rubbed his shoulders as he walked towards the kitchen. While passing through the corridor, he caught a glimpse of his bare chest. Seeing the marks already faded, he let out a breath in relief. Trying to explain to his colleagues at the station why he had scratching marks all over his chest and back was the most difficult thing he had to do. In the end, they were pretty convinced he just had a wild boyfriend and couldn’t stop snickering whenever Baekhyun was around. It wasn’t exactly a lie on Jongin’s end.

His attempt to “snack” consisted of an overstuffed sandwich, and the moment he took a huge bite, he heard the door open. Baekhyun, his hands trying not to drop the KFC bag and his feet trying to get inside and close the door at the same time, yelled at the seemingly empty house.

“Jongin?”

Jongin swallowed his bite and dropped the rest on his plate.

“I’m in the kitchen!”

“Don’t tell me you already ate,” Baekhyun whined as he made his way to the kitchen. But Jongin wasn’t answering. He found his boyfriend in the middle of the room, white as sheet and staring at him. His eyebrows knitted in worry.

“Are you okay?” Jongin didn’t answer, nor did he stop staring.

“You’re kind of scaring me, Nini. What’s wrong?” Baekhyun placed the bag on the counter and carefully approached him.

“Who did you meet?” That’s not exactly what Baekhyun was expecting. His shoulders sagged, and he rolled his eyes.

“Is that what this is about? I already told you it was a friend, Nini. No need to go all Jealous Alpha on me.” He began unpacking his surprise, his back turned to Jongin now.

“If you’re still hungry after that enormous sandwich on the table –which I know you will be– I got your favorite-” He let a surprised yelp when he found Jongin two centimeters away from him.

“Jesus, Jongin! What are you-” He suddenly stilled. Was his boyfriend… growling? Jongin had both his arms around Baekhyun’s sides, trapping him between the counter and himself. He was breathing heavily, and weird sounds were coming out of his chest.

“Who did you meet, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. He was using “the voice”. The voice that made every omega wolf obey the alphas with a single word, the voice that made them quiver in fear. Jongin never used it with Baekhyun. Ever.

“I-Its’s Do Kyungsoo. He’s my best friend. Jongin, what’s going on? You’re seriously scaring me.” Jongin mumbled something under his breath and backed away. He rubbed his face and covered his nose and mouth with his hand.

“Baekhyun I’m…I’m so sorry.” He backed away until his back hit the wall. Baekhyun felt dizzy as a huge weight was lifted off of him. He carefully walked towards the alpha.

“What’s going on Jongin? Talk to me.”

Jongin pressed his hands over his nose even harder. When he lifted his face, Baekhyun could obviously see the shock in his eyes.

“I think I found my mate.” The moment those words left his lips, Jongin knew it was a mistake.

“Your mate?” Baekhyun frowned. Jongin’s been acting weird ever since he stepped into the house, but this was the weirdest thing he said yet. There was no one other than the two of them, how could he-

The realization dawned on him. His expression turned blank.

“No.”

No. Not him. Anyone but him. Tears began prickling in the corners of his eyes, he tried to blink them away. His throat was closing up.

“No.” Maybe Jongin was wrong? Mates were so rare, sometimes people imagined they found theirs. It was a dream for every wolf, but only a handful had the opportunity to experience it.

He wanted to claw at his face, destroy what was around him, but all he could do was stare at the ground. The pain in his chest was worse than a thousand daggers. Getting dumped for a mate hurt more than anything he could imagine. His boyfriend and his best friend? What were the odds? He felt panic build up in his chest, tears were streaming down his cheeks without permission. This must be a joke, he bitterly thought. Fate never loved him.

“Are you sure?” His voice was heavy. All Jongin could do was nod.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He went back to the counter and unpacked the rest of the food.

“Well, it’s a good thing I invited him to dinner. God, that’s why he was acting so weird. I just assumed he felt awkward meeting me after all the years he was abroad. I’m so dumb.” A pained chuckle escaped his lips.

“Baekhyun…” Jongin was standing next to the table, not meeting his eyes.

“I know, it’s okay. I’m… I’ll be fine. We’ll talk about it, just, not right now.” And like that, he disappeared into the hallway.

The intoxicating scent of Kyungsoo lingered in the kitchen. Jongin had no idea what to think, what to feel. When he first smelled the scent of the omega, he instinctively knew that he was “the one”. His senses –more like hormones– went crazy, and he wanted nothing more than to find the owner of this scent. He was excited and ecstatic knowing that he found his mate, but at the same time he hated that he upset Baekhyun so deeply like this. Even though he cared deeply about the beta, a mate was undeniable. They were destined to be. The hours couldn’t pass slower.

 

***

 

The atmosphere inside the house was tense as the clock ticked closer to Kyungsoo’s arrival. Jongin still couldn’t believe the fact that he had actually found his mate and was still ashamed of how he acted like a hormone-driven teen. Baekhyun had showered, scrubbing the scent out of his skin to prevent further incidents. Now, they were sitting next to each other awkwardly as dinner time got near.

When the doorbell rang they were bickering over what to drink with the chicken. Baekhyun insisted on wine while Jongin pouted, saying beer was just fine. They shared a look, and Baekhyun sighed before going to open the door. As soon as the door opened, the scent filled Jongin’s nostrils once again, and he had to force himself to stay put. How could someone smell so good? He tried to collect his thoughts and slowly made his way to the entrance.

There he was, standing in the hallway, holding out a bag for Baekhyun to take with a kind smile on his lips, wearing a navy shirt and jeans… Jongin’s wolf almost howled with excitement. His body reacted naturally upon seeing his mate, and when their eyes met, Jongin thought he never forced himself so hard to stay still. Kyungsoo’s round eyes locked onto his, and it was as they were communicating with each other without a single word. Kyungsoo’s lips parted slightly, and Jongin’s wolf went crazy. It wanted to jump on his hot omega, and Jongin wasn’t sure if he wanted to resist anymore.

The sound of Baekhyun clearing his throat brought them both back from their intense staring contest. The way Kyungsoo blushed so cutely made Jongin’s heart ache. He wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not to have such an angelic mate.

“Thanks again for inviting me, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo tried to avoid his eyes. “Your house is really nice. I didn’t know you moved.” Baekhyun’s smile was sincere.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Remember the time I couldn’t write to you for two weeks? Trying to move out proved to be a pain in the ass.” Kyungsoo’s smile grew and formed a heart shape. Baekhyun gestured to the alpha moving towards the kitchen.

“And this is Jongin. The one that I told you about.” Kyungsoo mumbled a silent hello, looking at his feet. Jongin wanted nothing more than to hug him right that moment, and possibly do other things, but he still had a bit of human in him, and even though they were mates, he knew jumping at him the moment they met might not be a good first impression. He wanted his mate to like him for him, not because of some hormone based instinct.

They awkwardly made their way to the kitchen. Both of them were very aware of the close distance between them, and Jongin realized that the cute omega was trying to keep away and not look at him. At first, he thought it may be because they just met; Kyungsoo was shy and didn’t know what to do. But now he felt a little distant and that made him worry.

Jongin was silent during dinner. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were chatting about old days while he was sneaking glances at his mate. He got caught _a lot_ , and the omega’s red cheeks were proof. As they were almost finished with their food, Baekhyun cleared his throat and looked down on his plate before speaking. “I think we have things to talk about.” He straightened his back and looked Kyungsoo right in the eye.

“No matter how hard it is for me, I understand that you are mates, and I don’t really get to say something about it, and neither do you. I’m just…shocked that it’s you guys out of all the people that I know, but honestly, I’m also glad. Because you are both amazing and you can make this work.” He let out a breath. “Not sure it means anything but you have my blessing. I love you both and I want you to be happy,” he ended, with a small smile on his lips. Jongin wondered what he did to deserve Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s expression was pure shock. It was obvious that he didn’t know Baekhyun was aware of what was going on.

“Y-you knew?” he stuttered. Baekhyun sighed.

“Yeah… This idiot,” he hit Jongin’s shoulder. “basically attacked me when I entered the house, then spilled the beans. Plus, I don’t think I ever saw him get so shy.” He giggled as Jongin pouted. Kyungsoo still looked embarrassed about the whole situation.

“I understood when we first met at the café, too. His scent was…everywhere.” Jongin prayed to every god he knew for the patience and will to resist this man. He figured Baekhyun wouldn’t be so happy if he jumped on his best friend. “I’m really sorry Baekhyun, I didn’t know he was your boyfriend.”

“You don’t need to apologize, really.” Baekhyun slowly got up from the table. “I decided it would be better if I, uh, stayed at a friend’s house for the night. So you could get to know each other, and all.” He took his jacket from the coat rack and turned around before leaving the house. “In the end, it really won’t affect our friendship, we’ll get through this. So…don’t worry.” And the door closed.

At first, they didn’t know what to do. They sat on the couch in the living room and Jongin decided to initiate the conversation. Getting to know each other must be a good enough start, he figured.

“Kyungsoo,” He liked saying his name out loud. “What do you do for a living?” This was how adults chatted, right? Kyungsoo lifted his head and smiled a little.

“I’m sort of a…teacher? I’m a vocal instructor for kids in a music academy. I love singing and kids so, I thought this was perfect for me.” Jongin could see his passion overflow from the way he talked and it made his heart flutter. “How about you?” Kyungsoo’s curious eyes landed on his. Jongin nervously scratched the back of his head.

“I’m a cop. I work in the nearby station. It’s not exactly what I like doing but-”

“What do you like doing?” Kyungsoo interrupted. Jongin anxiously laughed and averted his eyes.

“It’s nothing worth mentioning.” What he did not expect was Kyungsoo scooting closer to him. But there he was, sitting so close, knees almost touching.

“C’mon, I want to know.” Jongin’s eyes momentarily dropped to young omega’s lips. They looked so kissable… He couldn’t not answer with his mate’s doe like eyes staring at him with curiosity.

“It’s sort of a hobby. I…like to dance.” Kyungsoo’s eyes gleamed with interest.

“Really? There’s a dance studio next to the academy. I went to see their show a couple of times; they’re really good. I like dancing too but…” He sheepishly rubbed his neck. “I’m not very good at it.” Instinctively, Jongin put his hand on his knee.

“I’d love to watch you dance.” Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. They both could sense the tense atmosphere. Their wolves were getting more impatient by the minute and their scents were stronger now that they were side by side, irresistible. Jongin’s other hand found Kyungsoo’s cheek, and he caressed the omega’s lower lip with his thumb. There were mere centimeters between their faces, hot breaths blending with each other. Kyungsoo’s eyes were closed, cheeks colored with a faint, pretty pink. To Jongin, he was the most beautiful of all. He leaned in, lips almost touching. “Can I?” he asked. The response was being pulled forward by his shirt.

The moment Kyungsoo’s plump lips touched his, it was a like a puzzle piece finding its place, it was meant to be. His first thought was how soft they were, how much he wanted to kiss them over and over again. The butterflies in his stomach turned into a hurricane, he was overwhelmed by the emotions he felt. When they broke apart, lust was covering their vision. Jongin’s eyes glowed in the light, resembling an alpha red, ready to lose control. Kyungsoo parted his lips.

Everything happened too fast. Jongin pushed him down on the couch, locking their lips in a heated kiss. His hands slid under Kyungsoo’s shirt, encouraged by the little sounds his omega made. He started kissing down his neck and Kyungsoo tried to muffle his moans. Jongin held his waist and pulled their hips together as he nibbled on his neck. The alpha growled and Kyungsoo shivered with the sensation. Soon enough both their shirts were off and Jongin was busy marking his mate and nuzzling his neck. He was almost purring next to his ear.

“You smell so good.” With a roll of his hips, Kyungsoo’s back arched and he moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard. Jongin licked every inch of that milky white skin, marking it. As he reached the lower abdomen, he quickly unzipped his mate’s jeans and pulled down his boxers. There, his slick had already overflowed and spread onto his thighs. He stared for a moment, causing Kyungsoo to blush profusely and want to cover himself. Caressing the inside of his thighs, Jongin’s mouth got dangerously close to his member.

“So fucking beautiful,” The hot breath already had Kyungsoo squirming under him but when Jongin licked a stripe up his length, he clutched the covers with a breathy moan. Jongin smirked. “And all mine.” Kyungsoo whined.

 Jongin lifted himself up a little bit to get rid of the restraint that were his pants and Kyungsoo got to have a good look at him. There were several scars on his chest and his packed abdomen. And when his pants went down… Kyungsoo could say he looked as big as he felt before. His erection twitched and Jongin noticed his excitement. Growling, he hovered above Kyungsoo.

“I want to taste you.” Leaving a trail of kisses on his body he teased Kyungsoo as he traced the trail down his thighs to his entrance. With an experimental lick on the tight muscle, the omega’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He kept teasing as Kyungsoo writhed with waves of pleasure. His hand found the alpha’s hair and almost screamed when he felt the warmth entering him.

Overwhelmed by the smell and the taste, Jongin stretched his mate until he begged for him. He lifted his head to proudly look at how wrecked and beautiful Kyungsoo was. He kissed every mark he left and pressed his parted lips to Kyungsoo’s panting ones.

“Please…Jongin. I–I need…” Jongin held his waist tightly, and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his neck. “Please.” Looking at the omega’s swollen lips, Jongin didn’t think he could last any longer. In one swift movement, he entered his mate.

They moaned in unison at the sensation. Tiny whimpers left Kyungsoo as Jongin moved atop him in solid thrusts. When the alpha hit the spot, Kyungsoo could swear he saw the stars.

“There! Jongin…” His mate complied, joining their lips together in a sloppy kiss as he continuously hit that same sweet spot. Mind hazed with lust, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when he felt himself stretch a little too much. Jongin caressed his thigh reassuringly.

“It’s okay, that’s just my knot,” Jongin whispered, holding his face with his other hand. As the knot grew bigger, Jongin’s thrusts became erratic and he growled even louder. Kyungsoo held onto him even tighter as his cock reached even deeper inside. The alpha instinctively nuzzled up his mate’s neck, giving it a kittenish lick. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, sharp teeth sank in, marking Kyungsoo.

With a small yelp, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he tensed up. Feeling the walls clench around his length, Jongin unexpectedly released inside Kyungsoo with a small whine, teeth still not leaving the latter’s neck. With the warmth filling the omega, his own orgasm hit him simultaneously.

Coming down from his high, Jongin finally pulled his teeth out with blurry eyes. He licked at the wound, looking at how pretty his mark was on Kyungsoo’s neck. He kissed up to his lips and stole a peck, eliciting a tired giggle out of him. Playing with the hair on his nape and not meeting his eyes, Kyungsoo mumbled an innocent question.

“So we’re…mates now?” Jongin pulled his waist closer, giving him the sweetest kiss.

“Yes. Yes we are.”

 

_+++_

 

It was a rather sunny Sunday in the middle of January. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were sitting in a small café they’d found not so long ago. Like usual, Baekhyun was excitedly talking about something while Kyungsoo was listening, occasionally sipping on his coffee. Baekhyun checked the time on his phone for the nth time and pouted.

“I can’t believe he’s late.” Kyungsoo sent him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sure he’s on his way.” Baekhyun whined for a few more minutes and then continued chatting cheerfully. Kyungsoo’s nose picked up on a scent he was quite familiar with and in that moment his mate turned around the corner. His smile grew unconsciously but then turned into a confused frown. There was a tall man next to him, they were laughing at something as they approached their table.

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s head snapped towards the tall figures and stared with a dumbfounded expression. So did the mystery man, who stopped dead in his tracks as they stared at each other. Jongin, unaware of what’s going on, sat down next to his mate, giving him a quick peck on the lips. When he saw the scene before him he turned to Kyungsoo, who had no idea what was going on either, and tried to call out to his friend.

“Chanyeol? You wanna sit down or..?” Instead, Baekhyun got up and walked up to him until their noses were almost touching. It was obvious that they didn’t hear nor see anything except for each other. What stopped their friends from interfering was the word that spilled from Chanyeol’s lips next.

“ _Mate..?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> two rare soulmates in one fic??? why the heck not. lololol i hope you liked it thank you for reading!!


End file.
